ttadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 014
Writer: Kirbopher Characters Introduced: Prismaya Overview On the last episode of TTA, the long awaited Z Tournament finally begins. With the preliminaries over, our heroes each managed to score a place in the final championship. Now the first match is about to begin, Gamecrazed vs Saturndiva. Will GC bring himself to defeat her in battle? Synopsis After a look at the match-ups for the finals we see the crowd cheering their favorite player in the next match with Gamecrazed against SaturnDiva and there appears to be equal interest in both combatants. With a que form the announcers the battle begins. From the looks of things GC's not trying very hard to deal any kind of damage to his online girlfriend, even going so far as to step in the way of one of Sat's attacks even though he knows it's coming. With such an obvious oversight from GC, Saturn finally decides to call him on it in the middle of their fight for half-assing it from the beginning and offers to have him just hand her the victory. GC finally has to admit to himself that he wasn't fooling anyone anymore and like any man GC refuses to go down in front of a crowd without a fight. He reveals a new technique that renders him essentially invincible to all Saturndiva's attacks. Adding insult to injury he even stands back from the vortex on the floor lets her try and destroy the thing just to prove how impossible it is for his girlfriend to win now that he's gotten serious. Without losing any time he unleashes his super attack to finish her off and swears to never fight her again and claims a spot in the quarterfinals. After the fight GC starts to apologize to Sat for the brutal defeat only to have her laugh and tell him that it was alright, she'd pressured him to do better in their match. Once the two have cleared the stadium arena and joined the other battlers who are waiting from their battles, the next match starts between Rob* and Prismaya. The two exchange pleasant greetings before the battle grid loads. In the beginning Rob* and Prismaya use standard attacks against one another until the master of Edo Maze pulls out his Asterisk shield to block an attack. The real fun begins when Prismaya attacks with a starry rain that rob* dodges for the most part except for the last, and largest star of them all; this time he absorbs the star into his shield to gain some EXP. Rob* taunts Prismaya a bit before moving close to her side of the grid in time for the girl to call up her Aura Shield to prevent whatever he might be planning, although he insists that she's just made a mistake in doing so. He takes out his Asterisk Shield a second time to take the energy from her shield and uses it for his finishing attack which is so unexpected that everyone watching can only say. "HOLY CRAP!" To be Continued... Trivia *This is the first Episode where we see GC's Mini Vortexe *Prismaya gets her first substantial amount of camera time in this episode.. Category:Episodes